Tender Moment
by asilentwish
Summary: Harry and Cedric spend the day together before the final task. Prequel to Ashes in the Wind Harry Potter/Twilight crossover , cut to fit the rating. Advised to read Ashes in the Wind before Tender Moment!


**Author's Note:** This is a prequel to Ashes in the Wind and focused on a day in the relationship of Harry and Cedric. Make sure that this chapter contains sexual content that I had to cut so it could fit into the rating used by fanfiction[dot]net (if you wish to read the entire story go to my website: deepinmysoul[dot]net where it's fully stored). I hope you enjoy this story. Thanks to my wonderful beta Bastian! He's amazing, I swear!

~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat up right with sweat dripping down his face, and his heart almost trying to burst out of his chest. His breathing sounded loud to his own ears. He was thankful for magic and its silencing spells, not in the mood to wake up his roommates. Rubbing the acing lightning bolt scar on his forehead, he closed his eyes. This nightmare had been another one he couldn't decipher. Something about a graveyard, that he knew he'd never been. There was something that told him it was about Voldemort -- but what?

He shook his head; he wasn't going to find any answers anyway. He cast a simple time spell and noted it was still rather early but he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. He reached for his glasses and got out of bed; making sure not to make any noise that could wake up his dorm mates.

He grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom where he took a quick shower, never feeling at ease while he was naked. He knew he wasn't a beautiful or handsome boy. He was far too skinny, far too short and he certainly wasn't the most wanted boy around. Yet somehow he had been able to snatch the most amazing boy of all: Cedric Diggory.

He and Cedric had been going out for several months now and it was still going strong. He still got this feeling in the pit of his stomach...as if hundreds of snitches had been released there. He would smile whenever he saw the older boy and not to mention feel all tingly when he'd feel the older boy's gaze on him.

When he finished his shower, he quickly dressed and made his way out of the dormitory and down Gryffindor Tower. He'd wrapped his invisibility cloak around him, not wanting to get into trouble with Snape or Filch and walked to his normal spot outside by the lake. He wasn't surprised to find the older boy there.

A smile started playing on his lips and he sat down next to him. "Morning," Cedric said as he turned to the still invisible Gryffindor.

Harry was slightly startled, he hadn't realised the Hufflepuff heard him. "Good morning," he replied as he took of the cloak.

Cedric carefully pulled the younger boy towards him for a good morning kiss when he smiled up at him. The kiss was slow, searching and lasted till both boys' lungs were screaming for air. The older boy pulled away and licked his lips; he'd always loved the taste of Harry. "Bad dream?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yes," Harry nodded and sighed when the Hufflepuff drew him closer and rested his head against the older boy. He felt a kiss being pressed against the top of his head and closed his eyes letting the love flow over him.

"You're safe now," the Hufflepuff breathed into his hair.

"Yes, I am," Harry replied and turned his head. The older boy took the invitation and lowered his own to capture those luscious lips again.

"What do you say to spending the entire day with me?" Cedric asked when they broke the kiss.

A smile was born on Harry's face; a smile that would light up an entire room. "The entire day?" The Hufflepuff nodded. "But what would our friends say when they don't see us?"

"We could always tell them that we had some Tournament business to attend to," Cedric replied.

It didn't take Harry long to come up with an answer. "I'd love to spend the entire day with you," he told him. They had agreed to keep their relationship private because they didn't want to become front page news, not with that Skeeter woman lurking around.

"Let me go and I'll arrange everything," Cedric said already trying to get up but was pulled back by Harry.

"Stay for just a moment longer," he pouted.

Cedric laughed. "Okay, but just for a moment," he replied and kissed those addictive lips again.

Half an hour before breakfast, Cedric left Harry to arrange everything for their day together. Harry went back to the Gryffindor Tower to let his friends know that he wouldn't be spending the day with them and would see them at dinner.

Exactly 45 minutes later both boys were sitting at their usual spot by the lake, hidden under a Notice-Me-Not spell so as to not draw attention to them. Cedric had laid out a blanket for them to sit on and had asked the house elves to make them a picnic basket. One elf in particular had been very excited when he heard it was for Harry Potter; Dobby.

"I've never had a picnic before," Harry observed as he picked up a strawberry which he popped into his mouth.

"I'm glad I could oblige you with your very first picnic," Cedric looked at the younger boy, who had the brightest smile on his face. He was always amazed how little things could always make the Gryffindor smile; a picnic, a kiss or even a rose.

Cedric stared as the younger boy dipped a strawberry into the whipped cream and let out a sigh of contentment as he sucked the whipped cream off the strawberry before taking a bite out of it. He had to suppress a moan as that pink tongue darted out and licked the spilled juices around his mouth.

Harry was completely oblivious of the older boy's torment. He repeated the whole action, for he loved strawberries, and it wasn't until he was pinned down by Cedric and felt something hard press against his thigh that he understood what he'd been doing to him. A cheeky smile grew on his face after the kiss was broken. "What was that for?" He asked, innocently.

"The things you do to me," Cedric breathed and kissed him again, pouring all his desire into it. When the need for air arrived, he broke the kiss just long enough to take a few breaths before he latched on again. This time he licked the lips, then followed the trail the juices had left behind only to return to his mouth again.

Harry's hands were travelling up and down the Hufflepuff's body, pressing him closer to his own. His overgrown jeans were getting tighter and he moaned in protest when Cedric moved away.

"Forgive me," Cedric said as he tried to regain his breath and sat up. "I believe I forgot myself for a moment."

"I don't mind," Harry replied as he sat up as well and licked an earlobe.

"But I do," Cedric said as he grabbed Harry's hands in his own and made him face him. "I don't want our first time to be out in the public even though no one can see us. I want it to be special, something both of us wants and preferably when we're bonded." He was raised to believe that he should only share his body with the person he loved and wanted to share his entire life with. Although in his heart he knew it was Harry that he wanted to spend his life with, he wouldn't cross the line until they were bonded.

"You are right," Harry sighed in agreement. "Sometimes I forget we aren't bonded yet," he confided in the older boy as he drew circles over the other's ring finger. "But I also know I only want to be with you. You're the only one I allow to touch me. The only one I know who loves me. No, let me speak. I know Sirius and my friends love me as well but I also know that they mostly either see my father or the Boy-Who-Lived. You only see me, Harry, and no one can make me feel like you do."

"I see so much more than that," Cedric replied. "I see someone who loves unconditionally. I see someone with the purest heart I've ever known. I see someone with a lot of courage, even for a Gryffindor. I see someone who would protect everyone else before he'd even think of himself. I see someone who's so loyal it'll put a Hufflepuff to shame. I see the man I want to spend the rest of my life with..." Cedric licked his dry lips... Should he continue or should he wait just as he'd planned?

Just as Cedric made the decision, they were splashed with water as the Giant Squid jumped. Both boys stared at the other, each drenched, and burst out laughing. The moment had been broken and Cedric would continue this later just like he'd planned.

Cedric pulled out his wand, ready to perform a drying spell but stopped halfway through. "Let's go swimming," he proposed.

"But we aren't allowed to swim in the lake," Harry replied, confused.

"They won't know we're here, neither will the Squid." He raised his eye brow in a silent challenge.

Harry smiled at the older boy. "Am I hearing this correctly? Perfect Prefect Cedric Diggory is willing to break the rules?"

Cedric pulled the younger man closer to him. "For you, I'd be willing to do anything..." he promised as he gave him a quick kiss. "What do you say? I'll make sure you don't drown."

Harry wasn't the best swimmer around. Cedric had only taught him months before and knew he was still a little unsure of himself in the water. "I can perform a Bubble Head charm," he proposed when he saw that the Gryffindor was willing to deny it.

"I don't think that's necessary," he grinned up at the older boy. "I'm sure you'll save me." Before Cedric could blink the younger boy had jumped into the lake. He grinned before diving in after him.

Harry hadn't surfaced yet so Cedric helped him to reach the surface. "You okay?" He asked and waited for Harry's nod before releasing him. It didn't take long until a water fight broke out.

Cedric dove under the water and swam over to Harry. Taking him by his side, he pulled him under water before bringing him up again. "Cheater!" Harry accused, sputtering out the water. The Hufflepuff only smiled as he swam away and lifted himself out of the water.

Harry followed and together, the two boys lay down on the grass, breathing heavily. The Gryffindor boy skimmed closer and laid his head on the Hufflepuff's chest, listening to his heartbeat and sighed in contentment when he felt the older boy's arms around him.

Cedric smiled at the boy laying on his chest. How he loved holding him; their bodies fitted perfectly together, as if they were made for each other and sometimes he felt as if they really were. Harry completed him, just as he completed Harry.

The Hufflepuff took out his wand and cast a drying charm when he felt Harry shiver against him. Together they lay in silence and eventually fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

A stray of golden sun shone on his face, waking Cedric up. He tried to stretch but found his limbs unable to move. Glancing down, he found out why that was; a certain Gryffindor was nestled against him. Smiling, he cast a quick time spell and noted they had missed lunch. Luckily he had foreseen this and had asked the house elves to provide them with enough food for breakfast and lunch.

He softly shook the younger boy awake. A groan was heard as the Gryffindor snuggled even closer to him. He carefully turned them around, so he was laying on top of the still sleeping boy, and placed a gentle kiss on the lips. When the lips parted in a silent moan, he slid his tongue inside, exploring the hot cavern once more.

Harry was having a wonderful dream; Cedric was kissing him senseless. He opened his eyes and let out a moan that was swallowed by the other boy as he realised his dream was reality. Letting out a sound of disappointment when the kiss was broken, he made Cedric chuckle.

"Awake at last," the Hufflepuff smiled. "We missed lunch." He turned from the boy and opened the basket. "Luckily I came prepared."

They ate their lunch in silence before laying back down. "I wish we could stay like this forever," Harry sighed as he snuggled closer to Cedric.

"I wish that too," Cedric kissed the top of his head.

"I'm glad we get to spend the day together," Harry said after a moment of silence.

"Me too," Cedric replied. "I feel as though this is the last time we're going to spend some time together...at least for a while."

Harry looked up. "You feel it as well? I thought it was another weird thing about me..." He smiled sheepishly. "Something's going to happen, I just know it." Sometimes he hated that he could always tell that something was going to happen. Sometimes he just wanted to know what it was before it happened.

"Let's go flying," Cedric said after a moment of silence. He had brought two brooms with him which he shrunk. After Harry nodded, he un-shrunk them and they played a couple of one-on-one games of Quidditch.

When it was time for dinner, they left. Each headed to their own house table with the promise to meet each other after dinner. Once dinner was over, Harry headed to Gryffindor tower to change and spend a few moments with his friends before rushing off again to meet Cedric in the great hall. Hidden under his invisibility cloak he followed Cedric to the Hufflepuff dormitories and into Cedric own room.

Just as Harry removed the cloak he was pushed back against the door with Cedric's mouth crashing against his own. The Gryffindor was an addiction to the Hufflepuff; he just couldn't get enough of him. He had to tear himself away from the smaller boy in order to catch his breath.

The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow in question. "Do you always treat your guests like this?"

Cedric laughed out loud. "No, only the special ones..." he replied before capturing the lips again. Not wanting to defer from his plans, he broke the kiss and led Harry to the bed as he fingered the ring on his ring-finger. "There was actually a reason why I asked you up here," he began.

Harry sat down on the bed and watched as Cedric sat down on his knees in front of him. Flashbacks from the day he was asked to marry the Hufflepuff shot through his mind. He remembered how Cedric had taken him out on a date in Hogsmeade. They had an amazing dinner and walked through the town a while after that. Then he'd taken him to their spot by the Black Lake.

Cedric told him how much he loved him, how he couldn't imagine his life without him and then went down on one knee and asked if Harry wanted to marry him and produced a ring from his pocket. Tears had started to run down Harry's face and he threw himself at the older boy, saying yes as he kissed him. It was definitely the happiest time for him.

"Just a month ago I asked you to marry me." Dread suddenly shot through him. Was Cedric going to cancel their engagement? "I wanted to marry you muggle-style and then once you finish school, bond with you in the wizarding world for we cannot bond unless we have witnesses and you'd need your guardians. If you leave school you'll be an adult and are allowed to make your own choices.'

"You told me this morning you have this feeling something's going to happen. I've been feeling this as well and I must admit it's scaring me. I fear this is the only time we get to spend together.'

"Because of this, I wanted to ask you something." The feeling of dread hadn't left him, it was only increasing. i_Is Cedric going to leave me?/i_

Cedric took the clammy hands in his own, noticing that the boy was nervous, and hoped the touch would calm him down. "Harry James Potter, would you do the honour of bonding with me?" He held his breath as Harry processed the words.

_iWhat? Cedric is asking me to bond with him?_ /iA smile started playing on his lips as the nervousness left him when the words sank in. "Yes, Merlin, yes!" He threw his arms around the older boy and kissed him passionately.

"It won't be legal to the world but it'll be for me and hopefully for you as well," Cedric told him once they broke the kiss.

Harry nodded in understanding. "I don't mind if it's not legal, in my heart I'm already bonded to you." He told the older boy truthfully.

Cedric leaned up to give him another kiss before he pulled him up, standing facing each other. "I, Cedric Amos Diggory, take you, Harry James Potter, as my bond-mate. I promise to care for you, protect you and love you for as long as we both shall live. I will share my magic, my soul and everything that I am with you."

Harry licked his dry lips before he made the same vow. "I, Harry James Potter, take you, Cedric Amos Diggory, as my bond-mate. I promise to always take care of you, to protect you and to love you for as long as we both shall live. I will share my magic, my soul and everything that I am with you."

Cedric walked around Harry and lifted the younger boy's shirt over his head. "I'm going to carve my initials in your shoulder; I can perform a numbing spell for you to dull the pain."

"No, that's fine, thank you," Harry whispered. They had long promised each other that they'd do this bond, where they carve initials in each other's shoulders so as not to have to use any jewellery because they might get in the way.

Cedric summoned the knife from the nearby desk and carefully carved a 'C' and a 'D' into the delicate shoulder. Then he walked back around, facing Harry again, before handing the knife over to the younger boy.

Harry walked around Cedric and lifted the shirt; he was too short to lift the shirt over the taller boy's shoulders so Cedric helped him before tossing the shirt away. Carefully, the shorter boy carved his own initials in the older boy's shoulder, then walked back to face Cedric again.

Cedric grabbed Harry's right hand with his own. "I pledge myself to you."

Harry grabbed Cedric's left hand with his own. "I pledge myself to you."

A soft white light illuminated from their joined hands, indicating the bond had been performed. Both of them smiled at each other. "We are now bonded..." Cedric observed. "I'm sorry we didn't have witnesses," he smiled apologetic, knowing Harry would want his friends with him as he wanted his parents with him.

"All that matters is that I can share this with you, I wouldn't want it any other way," Harry smiled up at him before kissing him.

Cedric pulled the smaller boy closer to his body and moaned against the lips when their bare chests met. His hands started to roam the body as a pink tongue swiped across his lips, seeking entrance. He opened his lips and felt the tongue enter his mouth, coaxing his own into a sweet dance.

Pleasure shot through him when Harry pushed his stomach against his groin. His moan was swallowed by the younger boy and he had to break the kiss. "Harry," he moaned again as Harry tried to kiss him once more. He could feel the younger boy's arousal against his leg.

Pushing Harry back towards the bed, he let both of them fall down with him on top. Their clothed arousal met and both of them moaned out loud. "Harry," Cedric breathed. "Are you sure?" He asked when the younger boy thrust his hips against him.

"God yes, Cedric," Harry moaned, bucking up again for more friction against his straining need. The last time he felt like this was when he and Cedric had been in the prefects' bathroom and he experienced his first orgasm. Although he had often wanted to do something like that again, Cedric had always stopped him. He told him that he didn't want to cross that line until they were either married the muggle way or bonded the wizarding way. Now they were bonded and Harry was finally going to get his wish.

Cedric raised himself on his elbows, and took a moment to take in the vision under him. Harry's eyes were blown, his cheeks were flushed in arousal and his lips were parted as he breathed heavily; he truly was the most beautiful thing Cedric had ever seen.

The older boy lowered himself and swiped his tongue over the parted lips before entering the mouth to duel with the tongue he found there. He broke the kiss as he made his way down the younger boy's jaw to his earlobe, only to take it into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

Harry bucked up against him as he felt the older boy's hand travel down his body. He moaned out loud when he felt the hand on his bum pulling their crotches closer, urging him on.

Cedric moved from the ear towards his throat and down to one of his nipples which he gently sucked into his mouth before releasing it and blowing on it only to repeat the gesture.

**CUT FOR RATING **(go to my website to read the entire story)

"That was brilliant!" Harry exclaimed as he rested his head on the older boy's chest.

Cedric only smiled down at him before giving a kiss on the top of his head.

"Cedric?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Mmm....?" Was Cedric's only reply, he was already nodding off.

"Now that we are bonded, does that also mean we are husbands?"

"Harry, in my heart we were husbands the moment I asked you to marry me," he replied, truthfully.

Harry smiled up at him before pulling the older boy in for a kiss. "I love you," he breathed before settling back again.

"And I love you," Cedric replied before murmuring a soft 'nox' to turn of the lights.

Tomorrow they would have to face reality again and the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament but tonight they had each other and this moment. This moment was only theirs, no one would share it and that made it that much more special. For Harry and Cedric were bonded to their mates and nothing could keep them apart.

The End

29th August 2009


End file.
